Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga, and Demon's Blood
by aiyashiya
Summary: A series of events leading up to war with Naraku may very well deturmine the futures of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. Kagome... turned demon? Inutaishou... resurrected? Kouga... dead? Please Read and Review. INUTAISHOU IS BACK!
1. The Prophecy

Inuyasha sat peacefully in his favourite tree near Kagome's village... or so Shippou called it. The sun had been risen for all of an hour and already he was tired. As of late, weariness began to grow on him. It was not something he particularly enjoyed, but nevertheless something he could live with as it never seemed to let him alone. Still, Kagome and the others were starting to notice.

Thinking of Kagome, she had been gone for four days now... longer than she has intended or longer than she has told Inuyasha she intended. He admitted to himself that he was a bit hard on her. He wouldn't much like living in two worlds. If only she would choose. _'But I can't. I can't just leave my mom... and my brother... and as annoying as he may be, my grandfather. If only you could realise what they mean to me. They're my Kikyou.'_ Inuyasha's insides twisted. It was an awful comparison. Kikyou meant nothing to him... nothing.

A breeze rose up, rustling the leaves of the forest trees. Inuyasha opened his eyes. Reflection was not in his character. Almost subconsciously he scanned the grounds and found Shippou heading towards him with Kirara. The little fox demon had a grin plastered on his face and his tail twitched about in a cheerful manner. Kirara, too, was jumping about and pouncing innocent flowers. As the pair neared the tree Inuyasha spoke up. 'What do you want?' he asked in a blunt tone.

'Kagome's back!'

'I don't see anything to get all excited about.'

Shippou raised his inquiring face to Inuyasha's. But of course Kagome's returning was something to be happy about. 'She's brought ramen...' Inuyasha perked his ears up. '... and those little cookie things.'

'Alright... alright. I'm coming.' In the past few months, Inuyasha had become a top star actor. He only ever slipped up a few times, and shamefully it was usually Kagome who made note. Inuyasha spotted Kagome speaking with Sango. '... needs to lighten up... only a few days... algebra.' He grimaced as he caught parts of her conversation. ' I can hear you, just so you know.'

'We really need to get a mile range on those ears.'

'What took you?' the hanyou asked in a rude way. 'You said three days and you've got work to do. Those shards aren't going to find themselves, you know.'

'Well, if that's how you feel... Here,' Kagome handed Inuyasha's ramen off to a villager, 'you can have this.'

'Gyah! Hey- you can't just-'

'Osuwari!'

* * *

That evening, having decided to stay one more night in the village, the group shared supper with Kaede. Inuyasha's impatience grew with each passing hour, but bothered only him. Sango had gone to bed early, Kirara and Shippou joining her. Miroku was leaning quietly against the wall of the hut lost in meditation, his breathing steady and reassuring.

'I am glad ye are back, Kagome,' Kaede informed her. 'I have been feeling wary these few days past.'

'Perhaps you are getting a cold.'

'Nay, child.' Kaede gazed around the room, pausing at the open doorway. The moon was rising accompanied by rolling clouds that threatened pouring rain in the morning. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that Inuyasha wouldn't stand for another day with Kaede and she wasn't all keyed up to go dancing in a downpour.

Kagome started at the sound of shattering clay. Kaede, who had been making preparations for the new morning, stood gasping for breath, an eerie aura glowing about her. Miroku quickly jumped to his feet. 'Demon, be gone!' he yelled.

'It's not a demon, you fool. She's a priestess. Kagome get-' Inuyasha was cut off by the silence that soon engulfed them all. He could hear only the beating of his own heart. A wind that surely wasn't natural whipped at his skin and burned his eyes. The ground felt as if it were falling away before his feet, the air tasted bitter, and darkness blanketed their eyes. It was then that Kaede began to speak:

'Listen to me...

Blood by blood shall we be bound.

Blood of my heart and of yours.

Once the new moon to set our path.

Twice the new moon to name us true.

Once the sword for remembrance lost.

Twice the sword for the price he must pay.'

Kagome gasped and coughed, the puzzling words still ringing in her ears. But they soon vanished... vanished with the wind, with the darkness, and with the aura that was anything but demonic. 'A prophecy,' she whispered.

Sango entered the room with her hair spilling wildly about her shoulders and hiraikotsu at hand. 'What?' she demanded of them all. No one could answer. Shippou arrived next on Kirara, both looking slightly alarmed.

'Kaede! Are you alright?' Kagome rushed forward. Kaede sank to her knees and blinked.

'What did you mean?' Inuyasha asked. He knew all to well that his name was somehow tied to this- this prophecy. 'Tell me, old hag, what did you mean?'

'Inuyasha, fetch me a pail of water.'

The hanyou's eyes widened. 'I am not-'

'Just do as she says,' Miroku advised. Inuyasha snatched up the wooden bucket and stomped heatedly from the room.

'I am afraid he may do something rash. This was not meant for his ears.' Sango looked at Kagome, then at Miroku silently urging them to tell her what was going on. 'I cannot tell ye what I meant, for I do not know. I know only this... Beware Inuyasha's wrath. His emotions run wild... he may have yet to cause unnecessary deaths. Trivial details will prove to be much more than that and I do wish ye the luck of the good.'

Inuyasha appeared again in the doorway still frowning and muttering to himself. Temptation to pour the cold water right on top of Kaede was strong. Instead, Inuyasha pitched the pail at Miroku. He let out a groan. 'What did I do? Why take it out on me?'

'Why not?'

**COMING NEXT... CHAPTER TWO: MIROKU**


	2. Miroku

Kagome awoke the next morning to Kirara's persistent mewing. She found she had overslept, the others ready and waiting to go. As quickly as possible, she washed up, then wolfed down her breakfast and joined Sango. Miroku had reassumed meditating against a thick oak tree and Shippou was once again playing with the currently small cat youkai. Inuyasha was no where to be seen... not that Kagome cared or anything. He was nothing but a great selfish, unsympathetic, ungrateful-

'You're up. Good. We'd best be off,' Sango pronounced in an eager way. 'Inuyasha went on ahead about an hour ago,' she then said, answering Kagome's unasked question, 'but I don't think he'll get very far without you.'

'Huh? It's not as if I know what way we should go.' Kagome stood staring at Sango for a moment before mounting her bike. Shippou hopped aboard to sit in the little basket attached to the handlebars. Miroku joined Sango who had been waiting for him with Kirara then, in their rather unique faction, they all headed east, following Inuyasha's lead.

The first week travelling proved to be uneventful. They had met no demons, had no signs of the sacred jewel shards or of Naraku, and Kagome hadn't any more reasons to make the hot-headed hanyou 'sit'. They all continued to ponder the supposed prophecy Kaede had dished out not too long ago, especially Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippou and Sango remained ignorant to what words had actually been said. Kagome guessed it had something to do with the bits of conversation exchanged between the two and Kaede the morning of their departure.

On a misty evening exactly one week after they all had left the village, a disturbance rose up in the forests along the horizon.

'The forest... it's shinning.' _Just like when I first came here. So... they won't be able to see it then._ 'And I can sense the sacred jewel.' Kagome pedalled faster to keep up with the others, despite the fatigue growing within her.

A scream sounded in the distance and a flock of birds took flight, panic-stricken and frantic. 'Oi! Wait for me!' Kagome panted.

'What the HELL is that?' Inuyasha sputtered, coming quickly to a halt to view the great shining thing emerging from the treetops. Feathers of steel with edges deadly as Tetsusaiga covered the being and its shrieks sent both Kirara and Shippou in a frenzy. Vast horns surfaced from the creature's skull at various places and red eyes shown through tufts of feathers in more places than two.

'Hiraikotsu!' Sango sent her steadfast boomerang swirling at vicious claws that grabbed at them in fury. The direct hit sent loose feathers falling down to greet them.

Kagome dodged several deadly blades, which unfortunately left her bike in ruins. 'Oh,' she gasped. 'Inuyasha! The shards are in his throat!'

'Shards?... Right.' Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and held it steady against his enemy. 'WIND SCAR!' A burst of light temporarily blinded them all.

'Did he get it?' Shippou questioned, still holding his hands to his ears against the deafening screeches of the bird.

Inuyasha gaped in awe as his Wind Scar back-lashed against the mirror-like feathers.

'Miroku. Stay with Kagome,' Sango said. Miroku jumped down from Kirara and watched the two race into the cloudless heights. The demon slayer used hiraikotsu once more to knock feathers from the base of the demon's neck.

'Ahh...' Shippou whined as he ducked more oncoming blades.

'I see,' muttered Inuyasha. The dog demon sprinted into the trees, while the immense shinning creature rose higher into the sky.

'Miroku,' Sango called. 'Use your Wind Tunnel!' The monk did not question her for he quickly unwrapped his right hand. The cursed void pulled at the bird and weighted it down as gravity might a human who could not fly.

'Wait,' cried Kagome, rushing to Miroku. The sharp and piercing feathers would kill him. Miroku, too, soon realised this and shirked the nearing knives, though not completely. The jagged edges grazed his shoulder and the monk fell, hitting his head on a stone. In the distance, Kagome could hear Inuyasha's Wind Scar as he struck at the creature's vulnerable spots.

When Miroku came around, all events involving the terrible demon had passed. Kagome had added the three Shikon shards to her small collection and had bandaged Miroku's wounds with the help of Sango.

'Are you okay?' asked the fox demon child impatiently.

'We need to find a village,' Kagome stated. 'He needs rest.'

'We'll leave a first light,' Inuyasha put in.

**COMING NEXT... CHAPTER THREE: INUYASHA'S ADMIRERS**


	3. Inuyasha's Admirers

The restless impatience of both Sango and Kagome had the group headed for civilisation long before sunrise. Miroku's condition seemed to be growing worse. 'He has a fever,' Kagome informed them all as she placed her hand across the monk's forehead. _And it's all my fault,_ Sango thought to herself. _I should have realised..._

'Don't be so hard on yourself, Sango,' Kagome consoled, knowing that look she so often wore since Naraku had taken her brother Kohaku.

'Yea... he could be dead,' said Inuyasha in what Kagome thought was a helpful way, at least for him.

'Oh!' For the remainder of the walk, Sango took to herself, trailing behind in a rather depressed manner. As the sun rose, the storm clouds returned and this time it did rain. Though, it wasn't all bad luck; they had at last reached the village.

'Excuse me,' Kagome called, knocking on the door frame of the closest house. 'We're looking for shelter. Could you-' The schoolgirl stopped short when someone inside laughed.

An older man answered her call, half-dressed and looking drunk. 'Heh, heh. What've we here? A pretty little beggar come to show us a good time.' Inside, someone laughed again.

'Uh... uh. Never mind,' Kagome stuttered. 'We're just passing through.'

'I don't think so.' The fiend grabbed and pulled, dragging a struggling Kagome into the unkind household.

'INUYAAASHAAAAAAAAA!' The hanyou reacted instantly. As he barged into the house, he succeeded in tearing down the door cloths. He glared at the men.

'Let her go, lest I slash you,' he commanded. 'IRO- Kagome. Hold still! Or you'll be the only one I end up hittin'.' It would seem that she didn't hear him. The other men continued to laugh as if it were all one grand comedy act. 'Shut up, bastards!' Inuyasha turned instead on his audience and bared his fangs. They ran.

'Get back here you great cowards!' shouted Kagome's captor. 'Uh... nice doggie?'

'No one calls ME "doggie"!' The old man stumbled over himself as he too fled Inuyasha's anger. 'Are you alright, Kagome?'

'Eeeeekkkk! He's so cute!'

'Huh?'

Seven or eight woman piled out of the room behind Kagome. 'You saved us!' shrieked the youngest of them. 'We thought we were going to die.' 'I've never seen anyone with ears like these before.' 'His kimono is so pretty.'

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. _There's a sight you don't see everyday._

'What are you laughing at? Get them off of me! Besides, we're here for Miroku not for your personal entertainment.'

'There's another one!'

'Wait!' Kagome held up a hand. 'Listen. Does your village have a healer, or a priestess, or someone?'

'Why? Has the doggie been hurt?'

Inuyasha scowled.

'No... It's Miroku. He-'

'I will help you,' came a voice from the entryway.

'Lady Kisa. You are okay.'

'We're so glad.'

'Where is this Miroku? How severe are his wounds?'

* * *

Soon after, in the priestess' home, Lady Kisa was brewing up a potion for Miroku's fever and a stew for the rest of them. Shippou had long been sleeping and Sango hadn't left Miroku's side. 'I'm sorry. I really am,' she muttered.

'You needn't keep saying that,' Miroku said, though his eyes remained closed. Sango bowed her head and Kagome knew that she was persisting to say the words to him telepathically.

_I wonder where Inuyasha's gone. _Kagome stood up and walked outside into the soft drizzle. 'I'll be right back,' she said to anyone who was listening. She found him sitting, almost sleeping, against the backside of an empty dwelling. 'It's raining you know,' she stated.

'I'm keeping away from those giddy girls. It's not like I wanted to save them anyway. I didn't even know they existed and could care less even if they do.' Inuyasha shifted his position away from the reincarnated Kikyou.

Kagome knelt down beside him. 'Come on, I know you've got a heart in there somewhere,' she said, poking him the chest. 'I mean, you let all those men go. Instead of hurting them.'

'I've been thinking,' he mumbled.

'Well, anyway, I think you're safe with Lady Kisa.'

'Fine,' he said. 'I'm coming.'

**COMING NEXT... CHAPTER FOUR: SESSHOUMARU'S WOUNDS**


	4. Sesshoumaru's Wounds

In four days time, Miroku was back on his feet and Sango had resumed ignoring him when he had resumed his lecherous ways. The rain had finally stopped and they were almost ready to be going again.

'Have you seen Inuyasha?' Kagome asked while scanning the treetops.

'I've already told you... I don't know where he is!' Sango shouted. She turned around with an irritated look plastered on her face. 'Oh. Kagome. I'm sorry. It's just- well. Them,' she murmured, pointing at one of the seven woman Inuyasha has 'accidentally' saved.

Kagome smiled. Her amusement at their trying to repay Inuyasha for his deeds never ceased.

'Aren't you jealous?'

'No... I- I'm not -jealous over _Inuyasha_.' Sango raised a sceptical eyebrow at the girl. 'Besides, isn't it obvious he doesn't like them in the slightest. Why else would he be hiding from them?' A second's pause allowed for a new thought to pass over Kagome's mind. 'Maybe you're the jealous one,' she teased. 'When they aren't looking for Inuyasha- they follow Miroku around like lost puppies.'

Sango choked on the statement. 'Shhh... Don't be so loud. And I'm not- Shippou! Hi.'

Shippou stopped and looked up at the demon slayer, curious about her strange actions. Giving up on figuring her out, he turned to Kagome. 'I found You-Know-Who,' he whispered. 'He's waiting for us. Sango, you might want to fetch Miroku.'

'Um... yea,' she agreed, finally getting a hold on herself. They made quite a scene as they left the small town. Sango pulled Miroku along by his ear as a mother might a naughty child.

'Ow... ow-owow. Ow.'

* * *

Not a day went by without the monk getting smacked or Shippou complaining of boredom or Kagome wishing she had her bike. Three days passed and to their dismay it began to rain again.

'Ooo. Look, look.' Shippou pointed off slightly to the left of where the trail was heading.

'Smoke,' Kagome stated, then getting excited said, 'That means fire and food and shelter. Let's go!' Kagome, with lifted spirits, made a beeline for the smell of cooked fish. _Of course, if they turn out anything like the last people we stayed with I wouldn't mind going another few days without real food._

'I don't like the smell of this,' came Inuyasha's opinion a ways into the forest. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'Here. I've more wood for the fire,' said the voice of a young girl. Dropping numerous twigs and leaves along the way, she joined whoever it was she seemed to be speaking to. _She looks really familiar,_ Kagome supposed.

'Sesshoumaru,' said Inuyasha in absolute contempt. 'The scent is obvious now.' The hanyou hurried through the last few feet of trees to the small clearing ahead. Kagome and the others followed. 'What are you doing snatching up little girls and turning them into slaves?'

Sesshoumaru blinked, subtly surprised that his younger brother might show up here and so unexpectedly.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and held it ready to fight.

'No! Sesshoumaru-sama is good to me. He saved me,' said the girl.

'I thought you looked familiar,' Kagome declared. _She's the one we saw with Kohaku before._

'I will not fight you, Inuyasha.'

'Huh? You what?' The perplexed half demon lowered his sword.

'I'm not in the frame of mind. However, I do request that you leave.' Sesshoumaru repositioned his back against a large pine. 'All of you,' he growled.

'Sesshoumaru-sama, you are okay right? You're worse than I've seen you,' the girl murmured when the demon winced while trying, again, to find a comfortable position. Rin's eyes filled with worry and anxiety.

In the awkward light Kagome noticed the blood soaking through the youkai's bone white kimono. She gasped. 'He's hurt.' Then imagining Inuyasha's response, said, 'Look, I don't care how much you might hate him, he still needs help.'

'I don't need a human's aid.' Sesshoumaru glared. Turning to the girl he muttered, 'Rin. I want for you to fetch some water.' A/N: laughing Behold the irony.

'But... Please let her help you. '

Rin ended up winning the debate. In the dim firelight Kagome bandaged Sesshoumaru's shoulder, arm, and chest. The youkai glowered the entire time and grimaced at Rin for this had been her suggestion. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango kept their distance... not, of course, out of lack of curiosity. Sesshoumaru, however, appeared as if he could still cause serious damage. The look of utter distain displayed across his face was far from obscure

'If you don't mind telling us... what happened?' Miroku queried.

'It's nothing... and your bandages will do no good,' he said to Kagome. 'I will be well enough come sunrise.' Sesshoumaru glanced about the clearing for his younger brother, though, did not see him. You could always trust a half-breed to run away. _It's just as well he isn't here. He's nothing but a nuisance._ Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed, feeling he would never live down this humiliation.

By morning, the youkai and human girl had gone. Kagome silently wished him well, then set off looking for Inuyasha. _Why does he _always_ disappear like this?_

**COMING NEXT... CHAPTER FIVE: BATTLE OF THE BAKA**


	5. Battle of the Baka

**A/N: Of course, I HAD to dedicate a chapter to the Inuyasha's and Kouga's battle of the stupid. Besides, I'm deciding on whether or not to make Kouga have an important role. I'm also deciding on whether or not to give Kirara a human form. -grins- That would so amuse me. And yes, I know, this is a short chapter. **

Inuyasha had been up long before the sun and was content now in watching it rise to greet the earth. He had spent most of the night brooding over Kagome's sudden interest in his brother. _'Look, I don't care how much you might hate him, he still needs help.'_ The hanyou crossed his arms against his chest in an irritated manner; his ears twitched involuntarily against the breeze.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome called out half anxious that the Inu-hanyou hadn't yet returned and half aggravated for the very same reason.

'Kagome... please go easy on him,' Sango said. 'You know how much he dislikes his brother. You can't have expected him to stick around.'

'Besides, We don't want to listen to the pair of you arguing all day long. We've already got enough of that,' said Shippou very matter-of-factly.

'What do you mean by that?' Sango asked with an arched eyebrow.

'It's just... you and Miroku... you see.' The little youkai cowered under Sango's analytical face.

'Well, you won't have to hear a single word of it after I-' She was cut off by Inuyasha's sudden arrival.

Shippou continued on, muttering under his breath. 'Apparently she's still sensitive about the last village we stayed at...'

'Where did you run off to this time?'

'What do you care? You were busy fraternising with _Sesshoumaru._'

'Fraternising? Since when did you know what 'fraternising' meant?'

'I'm not STUPID!'

'THEN STOP ACTING LIKE IT!' Kagome bellowed, ignoring Shippou as he pulled at her sleeve.

'Isn't that... Kouga?' Miroku piped up.

A handsome looking wolf demon sped down the path and halted before the bickering couple. His pack raced along to catch up. 'I thought I heard your mutt voice. Why are you yelling at Kagome like that?' Kouga paused, glanced at Kagome, and smiled. 'Such a precious maiden shouldn't have to endure-'

'Shut your mouth.'

'If it weren't for Lady Kagome's wishes I'd skin you alive.'

'I _dare_ you! You're nothing but a big, fat, idiot.'

'Big... fat... Depends on where you looking.' Kagome and Sango cringed. 'As for idiot... the only one I see here is you.'

'Baka... baka, baka, BAKA!'

'Baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA!'

Kagome leaned over to Sango. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say they were a couple of obnoxious children.'

'No, just obnoxious teenagers.'

'Let's go.' While the two boys continued on with their perpetual insults, the others turned and headed further east.

'See,' Kouga taunted. 'You're pack has left without you. Apparently they agree when I say you're a dunce.'

Inuyasha glared, then smirked. 'I wouldn't speak so soon.' He pointed south where the wolves and wolf youkai had their backs to Kouga, clearly heading in the opposite direction.

'GET BACK HERE, YOU DISLOYAL BASTARDS!'

'It's nice to see you've a cool head on your shoulders.' Inuyasha snickered.

'Shut up, stupid! STUUUPIIID!'

'I feel so... embarrassed,' Kagome muttered to Sango while listening to the still audible bickering that might very well be heard for miles. She blushed

Sango stifled her laughter. 'At least he hasn't well- at least he isn't like Miroku.'

'You make it out as if I'm so terrible,' the monk said a little annoyed.

**In reply to some of my reviews:**

**JulieMRose989- I thank you for your loyalty. Thus far it seems that you've given me a review for ever chapter... :)**

**Yukouchi- Trust me... I have a plot. I suppose my writing is a bit more drawn out, though. I'll try to put more action in.**

**COMING NEXT... CHAPTER SIX: ENTER: NARAKU**


	6. Enter: Naraku

Eventually Inuyasha and Kouga had given up trying to invent new insults for each other, even though, hours later, Kagome could see Inuyasha still thinking about it. Kagome was hesitant to ask him why they must always fight out of mere knowledge that she would severely annoy him. According to Shippou's earlier comments, they didn't need any more bickering. Dusk approached almost unnoticed and it wasn't until they could no longer see very well that they found a suitable clearing to settle down and get a fire going. Sango was the first to doze off, followed by Shippou, then Miroku. Inuyasha, as always, would keep watch most of the night and Kagome simply couldn't sleep.

By midnight, the fire had died down and the schoolgirl had given into her weariness. The waning moon had the hanyou restless, apprehensive, and irritated. Ultimately he fell asleep too.

Kagome woke with a start to the sound of rustling tree branches. She quickly looked around, subconsciously seeing that everyone was there. Miroku slept lightly against a tree while Sango lay nearby, Kirara and Shippou by her side. Glancing upward, she found Inuyasha in the top most branches of a dying oak. _I'm imagining things again,_ she thought. Then, the felt it; the Shikon no Tama.

'What is it?' came the half demon's voice as he landed softly beside her.

The girl froze with a quick intake of breath followed by a sigh of relief. 'There's something out there. I can feel it... And the sacred jewel...' she trailed off. Inuyasha blinked. _Why is he looking at me like that? Inu-_ 'Inuyasha... the sacred jewel. It's here. I think-'

'Huh? Oh, right. Sango, Miroku... get up. We're leaving.'

* * *

'The sun isn't even up yet,' Shippou complained as they made their way through the forest.

'Look. Kagome says it isn't safe, so if you don't shut up-'

'Shhh,' the schoolgirl murmured.

'We should split up,' suggested Miroku. 'It probably isn't wise to travel in large numbers.'

'I wouldn't exactly call our numbers large,' Shippou started, but stopped upon receiving a glare from Inuyasha. He quickly scurried to hide behind Kagome.

Kagome and Sango decided against following Miroku's advice and trailed after Inuyasha who seemed determined to find a scent to go on. As they approached a small and almost undetected clearing they could make out the mumbling of voiced rising up into the night air. The hanyou held a hand up signalling the others to stay still. Silently, he crept forward, disappearing into the shadows. Defiantly, Kagome pursued him being careful not to step on twigs or dead leaves. The voices grew louder:

'You _will_ do as I tell you,' Naraku commanded. He held a blood-stained knife to the priestess' throat. Inuyasha's breath escaped his lungs leaving him paralysed.

'You cannot kill me.' Kikyou seemed entirely unafraid.

'No. But I can kill your Inuyasha.'

Kikyou looked away from the demon's face. 'He is not mine and I do not care for him. I am leaving now.' And she did.

Whipping out Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha charged forward, fury burning him from the inside out. Naraku would not kill him. 'WIND SCAR!'

'I don't agree, Inuyasha.' Naraku pulled a barrier up around him, smirking.

'Hiraikotsu!' Sango's boomerang ricocheted off sending nothing but a mere quiver through the hell-demon's shield. _This isn't going to end well,_ the demon-slayer thought with a grimace.

'YOU COWARD!' Inuyasha roared. 'STOP HIDING! COME OUT AND FIGHT!'

Evidently upset by these words, Naraku let down his guard, the sneer vanished from his face. 'You dare call _me_ a coward?' The demon advanced, slowly moving toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his sword once more, ready to strike. His senses sharpened, taking in every detail. In that moment, time stood still This was it. This was his only chance. One more second of preparation. A giddiness the hanyou had never known rose up inside him, engulfing him, strengthening him. 'WIND SCAR!'

Kagome stared with wide eyes, amazed and at the same time depressed. Why did he never protect her with such fierceness? If they had at last defeated Naraku, what reason would Kagome have to stay with Inuyasha? Kagome's depressing thoughts were interrupted at the sound of laughing. A sudden feeling of terror swallowed her whole.

Sango and Miroku watched, helpless as Naraku emerged from Inuyasha's attack, hurling it back at the hanyou. Having never been hit before with his own attack was a critical disadvantage. Inuyasha cringed at the blood soaking into his kimono.

'Hiraikotsu,' Sango tried for a second time. Again the weapon ricocheted, this time, though, knocking Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's hands. 'Oh... no,' she groaned.

'Damn it!' The half demon sprinted off in the direction of his fallen sword.

'I don't think so,' said Naraku as he summoned his poison insects. 'It would seem that you are useless without your precious Tetsusaiga. You are nothing but a pathetic, human-loving, half breed.'

'Like you should talk. Blades of Blood!' Naraku, unprepared for the assault, fell back into the dirt. A gash appeared across his right cheek and shoulder, spattering his foe with blood. Inuyasha flung himself at the demon and grabbed hold of him, dirty blood dripping down both faces. Inuyasha glared, his heart pounding.

'No!' cried Kagome. _He's becoming demon._ 'Inuyasha!'

The transformation was complete. Demon Inuyasha growled as an invisible power pushed him away from Naraku. He struggled against the force, (A/N: Hehe... It kind of reminds you of Star Wars.) but soon found himself pinned against a tree. Having made up her mind, Kagome raced forward, set on retrieving the Tetsusaiga.

'Kagome, don't!' Sango called out. 'You'll get hurt.' She tried to get a hold on Kagome's arm, but found instead that Miroku had a hold on her.

'She knows what she's doing. We couldn't stop her if we really wanted to.'

_Almost there... NO!_ Naraku cast a hand at the reincarnated priestess, pitching her against a rock where she fell unconscious.

'BLADES OF BLOOD!' bellowed Inuyasha. The hell-demon drew up his barrier once more... only this time to no effect. Naraku dodged the attack and sent another of his own at the Inu-youkai, rendering him worthless. Then, he was gone. Inuyasha closed his eyes and grimaced. When he opened them again, he was no longer demon. Unsure of himself, he examined his hands and face to be certain he was back to normal... or as normal as he could ever be.

'Inuyasha!' called Shippou in a teary voice. Inuyasha's heart sank. _Kagome! Please let it not have been me. Please let her be okay._

Miroku began to speak in a very solemn way, 'I don't think she's going to live.'

'Yes she is!' he said as he held up his wounded hand.

'She's lost too much blood.'

Inuyasha allowed for his blood to spill into the deep cut across her chest. _I hope she doesn't hate me._ Miroku raised an inquiring eyebrow and Sango merely stood, watching in a dazed sort of way. Shippou continued to cry. 'We wait,' Inuyasha said shortly.

**Yukouchi- It was not pointless. It was comic relief.**

**Silverwolf186- That was the idea. Thanks for the comment.**

**COMING NEXT... CHAPTER SEVEN: GOING AWAY**


	7. Going Away

Kagome awoke to the sounds of hushed voices, though unable to make out what was being said she fell into an uneasy sleep. An anxious something writhed about inside her, trying to escape. The edgy feeling had her twitching involuntarily and willing to do anything just so that it might go away. At last, with dawn, Kagome became fully conscious.

'... and I don't get it. How did I break through his barrier? I've never...'

'You're forgetting, Inuyasha, that you were in demon form,' Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha paused to think on this for a moment, then, 'No, that's not it.' He stood. 'I'll be back in a while.' The hanyou disappeared into the treetops, shaking leaves down on the others.

Sango shook her head, then glanced over in the direction of the supposedly sleeping Kagome. 'Kagome, you're- um... awake.' She stared for an instant. 'So... you're okay?'

'What happened?'

'You got hit pretty hard with one of Naraku's attacks,' Shippou informed her casually. 'We fixed you up, though.'

Miroku advised, 'You should probably get some more rest.'

'No. I need to go home.' Kagome got unsteadily to her feet.

'But it's two weeks back to Kaede's village!' exclaimed Sango, also rising to her feet.

'Could I take Kirara?' she asked innocently.

'Only if I come too.' Sango stamped her foot down boldly. 'And you at least ought to say goodbye to Inuyasha.'

'He risked an awful lot to save you, you know,' Shippou started up again.

A perplexed expression happened across Kagome's face. She shrugged off her curiosity and joined a somewhat disgruntled Sango as she and Kirara arranged for departure.

* * *

'Kagome!' Inuyasha demanded when he returned. 'Where is she?'

'Sango is taking her home. I suppose we all agreed that she would be better off in her own time for a while. She needs more time to recover.'

'No she doesn't,' mumbled Inuyasha as he turned and made way in the direction of Kaede's village. 'Are you coming?' he asked Miroku and Shippou. The two blinked, sighed, then followed the half demon down the trail they had so recently travelled.

* * *

It took three days for the demon slayer and the miko to reach Kaede's village. Kagome looked better physically, but her eyes told another story. She still laughed and she still smiled, yet it never seemed to reach her eyes. Sango noticed this, though, and worried. 'You're sure you're feeling okay?' she asked on a daily basis. Kagome merely rolled her eyes, assuring her that she was just fine, however annoyed that she was forced to answer this question so often.

They arrived at high noon to find most of villagers going about the usual; tending the fields, minding the children, guarding the outer limits. The sky was a pure pale blue, the kind that says 'No rain for a while yet', and the wind was at rest.

'Kagome,' said Kaede, fairly surprised at their return. 'Where, may I ask, has Inuyasha gone to?'

'I don't know,' she replied bluntly. 'But if he does turn up, tell him I've gone home.' Kaede nodded, having come to the conclusion that the two had fought again. Kagome marched right on to the well just outside the village. She trampled daisies and buttercups without her usual regard.

'Um...' Sango started with her mouth half opened, ready to speak. A few moments passed without words and she decided that she really didn't have anything to say. _I know I should tell her... about what he did. I would much rather have her yelling at him, though._ Sango grimaced. _No- I should... _But Kagome had already made the jump, plunging into the well.

'WHAT!' Kagome's top half appeared over the edge of the portal. 'Why can't I go home!' A silent fire burned behind the girl's eyes. 'WELL,' she demanded in a harsh voice. Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth and gasped. _What's wrong with me? That was not me. _I've_ never snapped at Sango._

'You see, when Inuyasha saved you, he had to-'

'I don't want to hear it,' the schoolgirl cut in. Tears splashed down her front as she turned and ran away from one of the only people who might be able to help her.

Dusk approached and Kagome still hadn't returned to where she would find a baffled Kaede, an extremely upset Sango, or a furious Inuyasha. The hanyou had indeed come looking for her, but she had done well in hiding herself. _I can't go home. Something is wrong with me. This is all HIS FAULT!_ 'Ooo, and he thinks it's all just fine and dandy.' Kagome paused. A graceful song came floating through the trees, a song that seemed to put the girl at ease. Motionless, she listened:

'Yama no naka.

Mori no naka.

Kaze no naka.

Yume no naka.

Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru.

Jaken-sama o shita niete.

Watashi wa hitori de matchimashou.

Sesshoumaru-sama omodoriou.' (A/N: I've fixed everything, so it should all be spelled right. Here's the translation: In the mountain, in the forest, in the wind, in a dream. Where are you, sesshoumaru-sama? With an ally like Jaken? I will wait alone until you come. Sesshoumaru-sama please return.)

As the tune began to fade, Kagome scrambled off to find its source. She haphazardly stumbled upon a girl, seven or eight, sitting on a large boulder and arranging a bouquet of flowers.

'You travel awful fast for a human.' _What am I saying? _I'm_ human._ 'I mean that's to say... oh, never mind.'

'Hi. It is nice to see you again, Kagome. Sesshoumaru is well, though, and doesn't need anymore bandages. You look different.'

' I look-'

'Sesshoumaru-sama,' the girlsaid cheerfully as a long, silver-haired demon emerged from the trees.'Look! Kagome has come to visit me.'


	8. An Unexpected Occurance

Sesshoumaru came to a halt and stared for a moment at the girl before asking, 'Why are you here?'

Kagome stuttered, lost for words. Feeling rather embarrassed, she hung her head and fell content with monitoring the ground. _I can't possibly tell him. He's... well. He's Sesshoumaru!_ 'I've- sort of... run away.' The youkai arched an eyebrow at this information, but allowed her to continue. 'I... well, if it weren't for Inuyasha I could go home!' She raised her head, glaring at Sesshoumaru as if this might be his fault. 'He did something! Shippou said it, Sango didn't need to say it. They all knew something that I didn't!' Kagome cringed again at her new found anger. She lowered her voice and was looking off into the woods when she began to speak again. 'They're keeping secrets from me. They aren't my friends. I can't go home.' The girl sank to her knees, and with her face in her hands, began to cry.

'Sesshoumaru-sama, we can't just leave her,' Rin started.

'We can. And we will,' the demon said quietly as he turned his back to them both. 'Come, Rin. We are leaving now.'

'I... but-'

'No.' Sesshoumaru didn't need to raise his voice to make it clear that he was not happy with the girl.

Rin stomped off in the opposite direction of the inu youkai, letting her bouquet of flowers fall in a heap as she passed Kagome. Kagome sniffled and glanced at the fallen flowers. 'I think they were meant for you,' she said. Sesshoumaru did not reply. 'She must mean a lot to you for you to have taken her in. The way Inuyasha makes it out-'

'I do not care to hear the half breed's name... nor do I care to be in one's presence.'

Kagome sighed. _Is this what they wanted to tell me? Is this what Sango started to say? I don't get it._ 'How am I a- a half-breed?'

Kagome's question, however, went unanswered for it was then that Jaken appeared, Rin at his side. 'I am sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama,' she whispered.

'See,' Jaken piped up. 'No harm done. That you would disobey your lord and master is nothing less than the greatest of surprises. He saved you, you ungrateful-'

'That is enough, Jaken.'

'Yes, my lord. Of course.'

'Come, Rin. We are leaving.' Rin started after Sesshoumaru in an all out pout. 'Miko.' Kagome looked up at the demon's back. 'You are coming, aren't you?' Rin clapped her hands together in an act of joy.

'Huh? You're letting me...' she trailed off. Sesshoumaru headed off once more in the direction from whence he came. Kagome got up from the ground and followed after them. She couldn't help but grin at the small girl's continuous thank yous.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed a fist into the defenceless wall in absolute frustration. 'Why didn't you tell her? You had three days to tell her!' 

'Oh, I don't know.' The demon slayer glowered. 'Maybe because now she's acquired the same listening problem as you.'

'I-'

'She has a point,' Shippou said wryly. His heart, though, wasn't in teasing Inuyasha at present. He had instead occupied himself with the crayons Kagome had given him not too long ago.

'You know, maybe it would be better if we focused our energies on finding Kagome,' Miroku stated. 'Versus arguing, that is.'

'Quiet, monk. No one asked you,' Inuyasha barked.

Miroku shrugged. 'I was merely trying to help.'

'She probably wouldn't have run away if she could go home,' Shippou declared unhelpfully.

The hanyou twitched. 'How was I supposed to know she wouldn't be able to go home?' _After all, I can travel through the well, can't I?_ Inuyasha sighed and pivoted around to face the doorway. 'I'll be back before dusk.' Looking more than a little disheartened, he left the hut and set off looking for Kagome once more.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ambled down the path in perfect silence, subconsciously avoiding twigs and dead leaves. _Maybe I can use the girl to get to that thick-headed half breed and the sword he is not worthy to wield. Could the Tetsusaiga know a false intention?_ The youkai's lips curled up into a slight smile. 

'My lord, you're- you're smiling?' Jaken stumbled over the words. Sesshoumaru ignored his servant with practiced ease and continued on his way west.

Meanwhile, Rin and Kagome were becoming fast friends. Kagome learned of the child's horrible past, of the wolves and of Sesshoumaru's curious benevolence. Rin discovered how Kagome had come to feudal Japan; something to which she listened in awe. By dusk Kagome found herself thinking of hot springs and of food. Before she had finished her debate about whether ask when they would be stopping for the night, though, Rin spoke up.

'Sesshoumaru-sama?'

'Yes, Rin?'

'I'm hungry.'

'There is a stream ahead.' Rin smiled and as was in her girlish personality, began to skip along side Sesshoumaru. Upon reaching the stream, that in truth was more like a river, the youkai situated himself against a pine while Rin and Kagome made amusing attempts at catching fish. Jaken couldn't help but mock them.

'Pathetic for even a human.'

After eating a small dinner, the girls explored the river banks and came across a conveniently located hot spring.

'Ooo... yay!' Rin said as she untied her kimono, ready to jump in. Kagome, too, was thrilled at the oppourtunity to have a bath and a warm one at that.

Sesshoumaru, who had nodded off some time ago, lifted his head at a peculiar yet familiar scent. _Inuyasha._ And, appropriately the inu-hanyou arrived with a cutting look on his face. 'Where is she?' he queried.

Sesshoumaru did not respond.

'Her scent is all over this clearing.'

'Your miko has decided to travel with us.'

'And you-' Inuyasha paused, trying to process this statement. 'You let her.'

'I can not deny Rin a friend.'

'Who knew you had it in you.' He grinned.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome exclaimed as she and a young girl made way through a gathering of tree branches.

'What the hell are you thinking running away like that?

'Who do you think you are! Osuwari!'

The hanyou mumbled, 'Right in front of my brother.'

'I did say your miko made this decision and not I,' said Sesshoumaru with a rather amused look plastered on his face. That his younger brother should be enslaved by a mere necklace made the youkai think even less of him.

'Fine! You take her and...' He reached for Rin, grabbing her by the arm, and pulling her to him.

Almost quicker than Kagome could see, Sesshoumaru had ended up standing but an inch from his half brother. He swiftly took hold of Tetsusaiga and pulled it from its sheath. _I thought so._ At this notion, however, the sword once again raised its barrier, forcing Sesshoumaru to let go. Inuyasha snatched at his fang (the sword), releasing Rin in the process.

'Feh. If this is what you want then so be it,' he snapped at Kagome. And he left.

'Sesshoumaru-sama! You saved me!' Rin ran at the youkai with arms outstretched and gifted him with a hug.

* * *

'So she's travelling with Sesshoumaru.' Kaede gazed almost absentmindedly into her stew. 

'This can't be good,' Miroku stated.

'What could make her want to go with him?' Sango questioned. 'With Sesshoumaru?'

Inuyasha spent that night under the stars where Shippou wouldn't poke, prod, or ask question him. Miroku stayed up too, thinking of how they might persuade Kagome to come back. The demon slayer slept uneasily, and this Kirara noticed for she mewed several times throughout the hours of darkness. Shippou, however, seemed almost unaffected... or else trying to do as Inuyasha had once told him and conceal his tears- his emotions.

**SailorMSoldier- YesI doand I'm proud of you. -laughs- I've been thinking about pairings though and going off of the anime, it would seem that Rin likes Kohaku.**

**COMING NEXT... CHAPTER NINE! Guess what. I've no name for thisone either. Not yet. And it might be a while. This coming week is going to be very busy for me. **


	9. Derisive Horse Demon: Shiyou

Kagome journeyed with the demon lord and the child for weeks upon uneventful weeks. Most of the barren lands were places she and Inuyasha had not yet explored. She was half glad, too, that she hadn't. She wasn't entirely sure she could have endured the monotony atmosphere that seemed to consume her for so long as to trudge through them more than once.

The school girl glanced at Rin to find her humming the very song that had beckoned Kagome to her. How, though, she was putting up with the humid weather and dull hours was beyond what Kagome knew.

'Do you want to play a game?' Rin asked after a while.

'I don't know very many,' Kagome put in. 'At least not any that we could play without stopping.' Rin sighed and she took it that the girl did not know any such games either. _I wonder why we haven't come across any demons yet?_

'Miko.' Kagome started at the youkai's voice; he hadn't spoken all day and it was presently well into the afternoon. 'We are in my lands now and you will do as I say lest I leave you for the weaker demons that roam these lands when the moon rises.'

'Judging by who your demon half comes from you couldn't ward them off for more than a minute,' Jaken added.

'I don't know what you have against him, but _I_ like Inuyasha and you shouldn't insult him. He's just as good a demon as any, better than most! I'll bet if he were to really try, he'd even be better than Sesshoumaru.' Kagome stopped walking. A surprised look had happened across her face. 'I didn't mean-'

'I shall pay no heed to your ramblings, miko. Jaken, if it is at all possible, refrain from speaking.'

Rin giggled. 'He doesn't think very highly of Jaken-sama.'

As the day progressed, so did Kagome's boredom, but as the sun was nearing the horizon a stream of shouts rose up over the hills. 'GIVE ME BACK MY JEWEL SHARD, YOU DAMN BEAST!' The girl's discontentment vanished at the sight of Kouga who seemed to be pursuing a wild horse demon.

'Now, now,' it said. 'It's not nice to call people nasty names. I am Shiyou (SHY- yo)... not "you damn beast".' The horse youkai froze at the sight of Sesshoumaru and his company. Carefully, he approached, his long flaxen hair flowing gracefully behind him. 'Forgive me, my lord. I have given an awful gift, discourtesy, in return for living on your lands.' He bowed deeply and gasped as Kouga attacked him from behind.

'You _stole_ my jewel shard. Give it back!'

'How very unbecoming of you, to attack me with my back turned.' Shiyou's eyes gleamed.

'You're just as maddening as mutt-face!' Kouga yelled as he took another swipe at Shiyou. 'All dogs for that matter are nothing but a nuisance.'

Sesshoumaru, having taken Kouga's words to heart, joined in on the battle.

'I don't know why you're going on about dogs, when you are clearly having battle with a horse demon. Oh, look. You've done it now. Sesshoumaru will have your head.'

'He's too sarcastic for his own good,' Kagome said seriously.

'Kagome?' Kouga asked having heard her voice. 'What are you doing travelling with him?' He raised an eyebrow. 'Well... I suppose it is better than mutt-face.'

'Kouga! Look out!' Kagome screeched as Shiyou hit the wolf youkai over the head with an attack. Kouga fell unconscious.

'That'll teach you,' the horse demon muttered, spitting at an unresponsive Kouga.

'Come, Rin... miko.' Sesshoumaru re-gathered his composure and continued on his way through the tall grass. 'He'll wake up,' he said to Kagome for she didn't move.

... But Kouga did not wake. His heartbeat slowed, instead taking on the pulse of the sacred jewels still in his possession.

* * *

A week after their encounter with Shiyou, Kagome began having second thoughts about leaving her friends. She had decided that they were indeed her friends and that she was the one being insensitive. It was then that Kagome realised the horrible reality of daydreaming. She had started creating scenarios that would never happen and adding on to ones that had.

_Begin Daydream..._ (This is something she added onto. It's from chapter three.)

_'I'm keeping away from those giddy girls. It's not like I wanted to save them anyway. I didn't even know they existed and could care less even if they do.' Inuyasha shifted his position away from the reincarnated Kikyou._

_Kagome knelt down beside him. 'Come on, I know you've got a heart in there somewhere,' she said, poking him in the chest._

_Inuyasha looked down at her with an odd expression on his face and Kagome froze. 'You're right,' he said in a quiet voice. 'It's here.' He took Kagome's hand in his and pressed in gently against his chest. Kagome closed her eyes, blushing. She started when he pulled her closer. 'You know what's in my heart, now let me know what's in yours,' he whispered, then kissed her._

_End Daydream..._

Kagome stopped and looked around at the others with wide eyes. _Why am I thinking about kissing Inuyasha?_

'Is something wrong, Kagome-san?'

'Oh... um... no. I'm fine.' _At least I think I am._

'Sesshoumaru-sama. I think Kagome is not feeling well,' Rin stated even after Kagome's oh-so reassuring answer that she was perfectly fine.

'She'll be missing the half-breed by now. By all means, miko, if you wish to return, I will not hold you back.' The school girl paused to think on this a moment. _I could leave. I want to leave, but there's no way I'll find my way back._

'Do you hesitate?' Sesshoumaru queried though the answer was quite obvious.

'I- um... I don't know the way,' the girl said in a small voice.

'Sesshoumaru-sama-'

'No,' he stated without letting her finish.

_What am I going to do now?_ Kagome pondered.

**Muaha... ha... haha! I have evil plot twists!**

**This chapter should clear up any Sesshoumaru/Kagome misunderstandings. I am NOT putting them together and I NEVER will. -sigh- I feel better now. **

**By the way... I want reviews! -grins- I'm so greedy.**


	10. Inuyasha's Freedom

The sun rose with the usual freshness of a new day, but lacking the cheer that most often came with Kagome. Inuyasha had spent the night near the bone eater's well, pondering the schoolgirl's peculiar actions. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou remained with Kaede, waiting impatiently for his next move. He couldn't just sit here and mope about simply because Kagome was no longer with them. They were more than capable of chasing after Naraku without her. In a somewhat disheartened way, the hanyou made his way back to the village.

'Inuyasha!' cried Shippou as he spotted the only person for miles wearing a red haori. 'We were wondering where you had gone.'

'We? More like I, you prying sneak.'

'Still upset are you? Oh well. I figure you'll get over it soon enough. So, Kagome is madly in love with you're brother. Who cares? It's not as if you liked her anyway.'

'Why you-' Inuyasha proceeded to chase the little fox youkai around hoping for a chance to knock him upside the head. He had indeed been thinking about these possibilities and they worried him.

'He's just a child,' Miroku intervened. 'Let him alone.'

The hanyou stopped, his ears twitching in annoyance. 'If... I-' he spluttered. _I give up!_

'Inuyasha,' Kaede called through the crowd of early rising villagers. Inuyasha looked up. The priestess headed back into her home where she waited for the half demon to join her. When he did they sat in silence for a few moments. 'Inuyasha, I've decided,' she stood, 'that you won't be needing this,' she lifted the necklace that had burdened him for so long from his neck, 'for a while,' she sighed. 'It might be easier to bring Kagome back without it.'

Inuyasha blinked, then staring at the ground he asked, 'Could I at least carry it with me?'

'Sure.' Kaede smiled slightly, understanding how he must feel.

When Inuyasha appeared again in the sunlight, he received a few odd looks from his friends. 'What did Kaede want?' Shippou asked, the expressions on Sango's and Miroku's faces backing up this question. The hanyou did not answer. Instead he said, 'I am going to get Kagome.'

'But we've already tried-' Sango trailed off when Inuyasha continued on the path leading to the village's exit, seemingly ignoring her.

'We may be here for a while yet,' Miroku stated.

Inuyasha sighed at the silence that surrounded him. It evaporated a moment, then returned with a weight even heavier than before. _I blame this all on _her._ If she hadn't run off..._ The half demon decided not to finish that thought. As fate would have it (as fate always does in stories), it wasn't long before Inuyasha stumbled upon a dying wolf demon.

'Well,' he said. 'It looks as if you're stupidity has finally taken its toll.'

'Go away, mutt-face. I didn't ask for your opinion. So, until I do, amuse yourself with your fingernails or something.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Just go!' Kouga started into a coughing fit.

Inuyasha stared down at the pathetic wolf demon, then crouched down beside him. _This is for Kagome. _'You have a fever. If you want I can take you back to Kaede.'

Kouga didn't answer for a moment, then, 'If I had any other choice, I wouldn't accept help from you, mutt-face.'

'That name is getting old,' Inuyasha muttered as he helped Kouga to his feet.

'If you say so. What were you doing out here anyway?'

'None of your business.'

'If you're looking for Kagome, she's gone with your brother... west. You should be going after her, not humiliating me.'

'If I go, then you're coming.'

'No! I've my own battle to fight. I'm going to KILL that horse demon!'

'Unless I'm wrong and I'm not... you have gawked over Kagome forever. And what horse demon?'

'Shiyou. If you've heard of his whereabouts you had better as hell tell me.'

'I've never heard of a Shiyou.'

By night fall, the two had not gotten far. Inuyasha secretly hoped they would find Kagome tomorrow and that Sesshoumaru would not delay them long. Tomorrow, after all, was the night of the new moon. _Maybe we could slow up a bit. That way we won't come across either of them until after the new moon has passed. Then again, if this Shiyou finds out Kouga isn't dead we'll be in for it._

Inuyasha nodded off, but was awakened a few hours later by the sound of Kouga's shallow breathing. The inu hanyou got slowly to his feet and rubbed his eyes. Next he wobbled into the trees in search of water and of food.

Inuyasha had a decent fire going in no more than an hour and Kouga, having smelled the cooked fish, opened his eyes. 'It's been days since I've eaten. Have you any water?'

'It's a wonder you're still alive,' Inuyasha mumbled. 'Apparently one can live on tenacity alone. Here.'

'Thank you.' It seemed to pain the wolf youkai to say it.

'Tell me, now, what happened.'

'It was Shiyou. He tells me off for attacking him with his back turned, then he goes and does the same thing. It was one blow to the head.' Kouga paused. 'THAT DAMN BEAST STILL HAS _MY_ JEWEL SHARD!' he shouted.

'If you don't shut it, he'll hear you and come to finish you off.'

'What you can't fend off a mere horse demon?'

'That has nothing to do with it. And from the looks of it, you couldn't yourself.'

'He cheats!'

'It is a horse demon's trade mark. I thought you'd be used to such tactics already, seeing as how we've both had a number of battles with Naraku. He's no different.'

'When you meet him, trust me, you'll want to strangle him. Oh... and watch you're jewel shards.'

'Kagome has them all.'

'Have you considered that Sesshoumaru might try to obtain them?'

'No... but thanks. Now I've another thing to lose sleep over.'

'Is Kagome pulling your heartstrings?'

'Shut up!' Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and left Kouga to affront the trees.

**Review? Kudasai. -puppy eyes-**

**Muahaha... ha... haha... Evil cliffies are fun... for me.**


	11. Night of the New Moon

'I've decided,' Shiyou declared to his pack, 'that this jewel shard will do us much good, and if all goes as designed we will have many more such miracles to come.' _That rotten wolf demon ought to be dead by now. He's more jewel shards, I know._ 'Kouji, Min, come.' Two horse demons, one a tall, lean male with blue eyes and pale hair, the other a shorter female with green eyes and dark brown hair cut short, rose from where the others sat and joined Shiyou as he turned to leave.

As morning approached, Inuyasha seriously considered leaving the wolf youkai on his own. This way he could travel at what speed pleased him and he wouldn't have to deal with Shiyou. _Kagome would hate me forever if she thought I let the bastard die. Of course, an end to his aggravating insults might be worth it._ It was then that Kouga awoke. 'You'll never find her at this rate,' were the first words from his mouth.

'We're staying put for another day,' Inuyasha informed him, trying hard to ignore the demon's attitude.

'Not on my account, I hope.'

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment, then nodded. Kouga made for a good excuse not to travel.

'You can't be serious. I'm perfectly fine.' Kouga got slowly to his feet, swaggering a bit.

'You can hardly stand, let alone walk.'

'I can run!'

The inu hanyou rolled his eyes and sighed inwardly. He couldn't very well let Kouga think he had reason for holding things up. Kouga didn't know yet about this night, and at least if he did he didn't remember. Inuyasha decided he wouldn't risk it.

'So,' Inuyasha questioned some time later, 'where are your pack mates? Did they just abandon you?'

'No,' Kouga said sharply. 'I told them to remain where they were and that I would return when I was ready. That they didn't come looking for me shows they know what it means when a real leader gives orders.'

'If you say so,' Inuyasha said absent-mindedly. He tried to keep Kouga rambling... maybe then he wouldn't notice the dismal expression on the hanyou's face. _She had better appreciate this,_ Inuyasha thought. _Well, if nothing else, at least she can't 'osuwari' me any more._ He sighed. _This is just what she wants, I bet... for me to keep thinking of her. It's driving me crazy._

The two hadn't gone more than a mile or so when Kouga made up his mind to rest. 'I know what I said,' he snapped at Inuyasha who had idly pointed out his earlier statement. _'I can run!.'_

The hanyou sat down, tired of waiting for Kouga and nodded off in the unusual quiet. He awoke to the scent of an unfamiliar demon. Inuyasha stood and tried, unsuccessfully to find its source. Kouga looked up at the hanyou, and silently cursed. 'Well, I'm feeling rested,' the wolf demon said untruthfully. 'We'd best be going now.'

Inuyasha glanced at Kouga half expecting to find the word 'liar' written across his face, but fortunately for Kouga and unfortunately for Inuyasha, the wolf youkai was decent with lies. 'You can't-' he started, then trailed off, finding this effort hopeless.

Kouga got to his feet with some difficulty and started in the direction opposite Shiyou's scent.

'You know, I'd rather finish off whatever demon might be following us before dark.'

'Wouldn't you have an advantage in the dark what with you being a mutt-face and all,' Kouga suggested.

'Why wait until dark? I can smell him close... I'm going.' Inuyasha paused, sniffed the air, and made his way south, careful not to be seen as an easy target.

'Damn mutt,' Kouga muttered under his breath as he limped after the Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha approached a plot of land, buried in boulders he found himself eavesdropping in on a quiet conversation.

'He's heading west, and slowly at that. A surprise attack tonight would serve him right. No doubt his senses are down. Min, did you bring the potion.'

Inuyasha peered around a particularly jagged rock. A dark haired horse demon nodded, pulled a vile from her tunic and waved it at the who seemed to be the leader before placing back in its hidden pocket.

'What reasons have you following us... me,' queried Inuyasha, stepping out into plain view.

'What, if you don't mind my asking, do you want?' said the leader of the three.

'None of your damn business,' he growled as he pulled Tetsusaiga from it sheath.

'Ooo, I'm shivering... Kouji, do catch me if I faint. You're but a mere half-breed, Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _He knows who I am?_

'Sesshoumaru has told me much of you.'

'Wait. How do you know Sesshoumaru?'

'The time for talk has passed, mutt-face,' said the female in a soft voice while twirling her fingers around her tail.

'See. Now you sound like Kouga and anyone on that bastards level is bound-' Inuyasha was cut off by a blow to the head. He pivoted on the spot, blinking back tears. 'What the hell! That was a cheap hit.'

'Shame,' came Shiyou's voice again, 'that attack usually works. Kouji, you're losing your touch.'

'You're awful loud-mouthed for someone who hasn't hit me yet!'

'Well, that might be because I haven't tried.'

'That's it! WIND SCAR!'

Shiyou dodged the attack, Min fell unconscious, and Inuyasha lost sight of Kouji. _I've got to find him. Another attack from behind like that might send me reeling._ Inuyasha perked his ears up at a rustling in the tall grass behind him. _They aren't too good at this._ Inuyasha flew towards the quiet swishing of grass. 'WIND SCAR!... Wind scar?' _Why the hell isn't it working? Damn, the sunset!_

'Look what you've done,' Shiyou stated in an exasperated way. 'Hear me now. You will not do well to know that we have indeed become enemies.' He scooped Min up into his arms. 'We will meet again. I leave you to Kouji for now and if you should survive, give Kouga my regards.'

_Kouji, Kouji... damn it all, where is he?_ Inuyasha sighed as the sun sank behind the horizon.


	12. Recollections and Resentment

**Yea... yea... I know. It took me a while to get this posted. And it's short too... -grins- Ah well.**

'Inuyasha's been gone for an awful long time. Do you think something's happened to him?' Shippou rested his head on a fist.

'He'll be back soon,' Sango comforted. _I hope._

'And he'll have Kagome too,' Miroku added.

'Well, it's just I figured he'd come back here for the new moon. He doesn't have anyone with him... to help him. I know he doesn't like being helped, but I think he knows when he needs it. I think he depends on us more than he knows.'

Sango glanced at Miroku. Both wore an expression of abrupt comprehension. _I forgot. Tonight is the night of the new moon,_ Miroku recalled. The three were drawn out of their worries by a cry from one of the village guards.

'DEMON! DEEEMON!' Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stepped out into the dim light of nightfall. The watchman stumbled up to the Miroku, panting . 'He spoke the name of your woman, monk. He wishes her dead, and it would be best,' he turned to Sango, 'm'lady, if you ran.'

When the villager had moved on, Sango turned to Miroku, a cold glare in her eye. 'I don't know what you've been telling people, but I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!'

Miroku just barely escaped her soaring hand. Blushing, he said, 'Can't we sort this out later? We've... well. Demon.'

'I'll deal with this one. It's no doubt some unfinished business left over from when my village...' she trailed off.

* * *

Inuyasha twisted around, trying desperately to find the well camouflaged horse demon. He backed up against a tree, brandishing his sword at anything that moved. Even a rusty piece of metal would be of better use than nothing.

'I knew there was something I liked about you,' came a voice from amongst the boulders. 'Your weakness.' Kouga made him self visible to the human Inuyasha.

'I could still beat you!' Inuyasha hollered, feeling a bit irritated.

'Aren't you going to thank me?'

'For what! Your obnoxious attitude!'

'If that's how you feel, mutt-face, then you can deal with things on your own.' Kouga spun on the spot and stomped off. 'Just so you know,' he called over his shoulder. 'We're even!'

'I should have let the dim-witted wolf die.' Inuyasha took a deep breath, and cautiously peered around the giant rocks. There he found Kouji, bleeding from the back of the head. _Heh. Kouga hit him with one of his own attacks._ He left him.

The night was not kind to humans. Inuyasha squinted in the darkness, tripping over twigs and rabbit holes. He cursed when the ground rose to meet him and cursed again when he found the taste of dirt in his mouth. 'I think I was better off with the stupid horse,' he said to himself. 'At least if it were the full moon I could _see_.' Inuyasha stood up with some effort. The night's events were taking a toll on his human self.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh and was struck with the scent of camp fire. Carefully, so as not to fall again, he followed the smell of cooked fish. _What with my luck, I'm probably walking right into their camp._ As he neared the crackling fire, he discovered with relief that he had not wandered into the horse-demon's cove. Instead, he had ended up walking right into the very person he had gone through so much trouble to locate.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome asked, seemingly hopeful. Sleep had not come for her for, though she might not like to admit it, she worried about Inuyasha. 'It is you.' All in the next moment her anger hurried back and consumed her. 'I thought I told you to GO AWAY!'

Inuyasha stared, stunned. 'I- but- I... Kouga and the horse demons... the new moon... I- I give up.' He wore an expression of hurt; his heart pounded. Overwhelmed with his abnormal human emotions, Inuyasha turned away. He staggered out of the clearing and collapsed at the nearest tree to sleep.

Kagome stared after him, still surprised at his returning and even more at the tone of her voice. _That's not like him... to give up. Something's wrong. He's not well._ Using this as a plausible excuse, she trudged on after him. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered as she approached the dark figure resting beside a tall tree with wide branches. When Inuyasha didn't respond she lay down next to him, her head resting on his chest. The school girl finally drifted off with the sound of the hanyou's heart beating against her.

The next morning, Kagome awoke feeling only somewhat rested. Inuyasha had risen with the sun and now sat beside her, waiting for her to wake. _Maybe if I pretend to sleep for a really long time, he'll go away. Then, I won't have to explain myself, I won't have to apologise, I won't have to think about not going home... _Her racing thoughts were interrupted by the hanyou's calm voice. 'I know you're awake, so unless you want me to carry you, get up. We're leaving.'

Kagome sat bolt upright. 'Where are Sesshoumaru and Rin?' she asked.

'He,' he said, referring to the older youkai, 'seemed to like the idea of getting you off his back, even if that little brat put up a good fight.' Inuyasha got slowly to his feet and looked down, waiting intolerantly for Kagome to join him.

'Her name is Rin.'

'I don't care what her name is. Are you coming?'

Kagome crossed her arms, seemingly set on staying right where she was. Inuyasha thought otherwise. He stooped and tossed the school girl over his shoulder in a potato sack fashion.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched Rin with curiosity. She was clearly upset with him, but should he chose to fight over the miko, Inuyasha's perception of him might change. No... Inuyasha didn't matter. Tetsusaiga is what was important. He could never have it, though, until he found a way to truly care.

Rin continued to pout throughout the day, but as night advanced, she found she could no longer remain distraught about Kagome. The youkai, too, found that a school girl was nothing to fidget over.

**There is nothing here whatsoever that indicates Sesshoumaru/Kagome romance. -laughs- Just in case anyone gets any wrong ideas.**


	13. Kiss and Make Up

Sango defeated the demon with ease. Miroku decided it was her way of venting her impatience with him and he left her to it so as to avoid any stray particles of wrath. Shippou cheered and cowered at the appropriate moments and when it all had ended, the lot settled down so that they might continue worrying over the hanyou. Near dawn, Sango and Miroku finally gave into sleep, Shippou having done so several hours ago.

Kaede left them to rest even after Inuyasha and Kagome had returned, both in a foul mood. Inuyasha suffered from several bruises across his back where a frustrated Kagome had hit him in protest to her being carried in such a fashion all of the way back to Kaede's village. Kagome merely put up with a few claw marks, all of which were already healing.

'You are so- so...' Kagome stuttered at a loss for the right word.

'I'm so what? You should be thanking me.'

'I thought I heard you're voices,' Miroku said as he emerged from the hut.

'Sango... Sango! Kagome's back,' Shippou cried.

Moments later the demon slayer joined Miroku and Shippou in their rejoice. 'Kagome! You really are back. You're safe now... with us.'

'Sure. Let's all of us ignore the half breed whose ordeal I'm sure was much more treacherous,' muttered Inuyasha. 'I only put up with Kouga for two days and fought horse-demons and lived through yet another new moon.'

Kagome turned once again to the hanyou and started, 'You wouldn't have had to do all that if you had just let me be.'

Inuyasha glared. 'Fine. If that's how you want to be, then fine!' And he tramped off away from the group.

Kagome closed her eyes and sank to her knees. 'What have I become? I'm so- so...' Sango crouched down beside the girl. 'I want to go home. I want this hatred to go away.' Kagome sniffled, trying to hold back tears. 'Look at me. I'm just returning, and already I'm a wreck.'

'Kagome, are you okay?' Shippou peered up at Kagome through her bangs with a curious look on his face.

'It's okay. We're just glad you're back,' Sango consoled.

'We missed you,' Shippou said in a very childlike way. He paused and counted something on his fingers. 'Well, you were gone for a really long time.'

'I can't never go home,' she said, tears leaking form the corners of her eyes.

'I suppose you could consider this a home,' Sango pointed out.

'But Mom and Souta... and Grandpa.'

'I know.'

'What can heal me? Something must heal me,' Kagome said in a determined voice. She sank back until she sat completely on the ground, staring up into the endless sky.

Shippou opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. He tried again. 'What about the Shikon no Tama? Can it heal?'

Kagome stared at the little youkai and sighed. 'I don't know,' she admitted. 'It could be dangerous... deadly. It might not work. Knowing me, I'd mess everything up all over again.' The school girl made a face as if she could see the result already. _If I wrecked everything up again, what would become of Sango? And Miroku? Shippou? Inuyasha? Rin? Rin..._ Then, it dawned on her. Inuyasha had a sword for destruction. Sesshoumaru... had a sword for healing. Kagome jumped to her feet. 'I have to find Sesshoumaru,' she stated.

'Are you purposely doing this to annoy Inuyasha. 'Cause I think it's really hurting him,' Sango informed her.

'No,' she said absent-mindedly, not really thinking of Inuyasha right now. 'Sesshoumaru has Tenseiga. I need to find him.'

'You think too highly of him,' Miroku piped up, having gathered enough courage to join the conversation. Emotional girls could be hazardous. 'He doesn't like humans... or half breeds... or come to think of it, other demons. I don't think he'll do it.'

Sango turned sharply on the monk. 'Don't you go discouraging her! We can at least let her have hope,' she added in a whisper.

By night fall, Inuyasha had returned, though he continued to ignore Kagome who, from the looks of it, was trying really hard apologise without any more yelling.

'How am I supposed to talk to him if he won't listen?' she asked Sango.

'Oh, he's listening,' Miroku cut in. 'You can tell by the look on his face.' Kagome glanced back over at the hanyou. He had indeed wrinkled his face up in an effort not to snap at her.

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try again,' Sango offered.

'Right,' she said as she picked herself up from her seat.

Inuyasha looked up at her approach. 'What do you want now?'

'I've been trying to say I'm sorry, but you won't give me a chance. I guess, though, now you know how I fell, trying to put up with your temper.'

'I do not have a temper.'

'I don't know who you're trying to fool, because it's not working.' Kagome looked at the ground and fiddled with her fingers, trying to find the right words for such a sensitive hanyou. 'Look, I know I've been a bit harsh-'

'"Bit harsh"?'

'Alright... more than harsh, but I am sorry. I just don't know... well. There's something wrong with me.'

'No,' Inuyasha said after a moment. Kagome looked up and started at how close the half demon seemed to have gotten without her attention. Inuyasha looked closely at the school girl before saying, 'I don't see anything the matter.'

'But-' Kagome paused.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, then pulled away blushing. 'I... um... well. Sorry.'

'You don't need to apologise,' said Kagome who had resumed staring at the ground. She too was blushing.

'See, why can't we be like them?' Miroku pestered Sango. 'They argue just as much as the two of us and look where that leads.' Inuyasha and Kagome spun around to greet their audience with wide eyes. Kagome's blush deepened.

'What do you think you're doing spying on us like that?' Inuyasha shouted.

'What do you mean! You're right out there in the open,' Miroku said in his own defence.

Sango and Shippou giggled. 'It's not funny,' squeaked the inu hanyou.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the sky with an unusual interest. Something out there was tugging at him, and he couldn't quite identify the source. A thousand questions poured through his mind, all of which annoyed him greatly, and as he continued on the pull grew stronger.

**Chapter Info: Kagome's acting the way she is because of the demon blood she's recently obtained. Oh... and isn't their little kiss so kawaii!**

**Silverwolf186- -laughs- Kouga's always obnoxious.**

**JulieMRose989- Yea. I start school soon. Tuesday. Meh. And, yes, Inuyasha probably deserves better... um... let's think. Me! -grins-**


	14. Short Handed

It wasn't too much longer before the group of Naraku-hunters were packing up again. They would leave tomorrow if all went well, Sango was showing signs of sickness, but assured all that she was perfectly fine. Kaede made a remedy just in case.

'I would be able to help,' Kagome started, 'except my first aid kit is running low on supplies and...'

'I'll be fine,' promised Sango.

'If you say so.'

By dawn, their faction was heading north once again, this time by a different path. New path meant new clues and a new lead. Sango trailed behind with Kirara, panting even at their slow pace. Kagome kept her company, but had difficulty keeping her mind on her friend's troubles. She almost felt ashamed... almost. Around noon Sango stopped to rest and the others stopped with her.

'You're just holding us up,' Inuyasha grumbled. 'Why don't you just go back to the village until you're well.'

'Well... he's trying to be thoughtful. It doesn't come easy for him,' Miroku stated. 'He's right though and I would gladly escort you back. We'll take Kirara.' The demon cat nudged at Sango with her nose and mewed, urging her to agree with the boys.

The demon slayer protested at first, but, feeling weary, eventually gave in. 'I'll be fine by myself, Miroku,' she insisted, sure that the others would need him should they run into any demons.

Sure enough, by mid-afternoon, they did. Shiyou had tracked Inuyasha's scent, '... easily discerned. After all, it has this mutt-like quality about it.'

'Damn you! Damn all of you stupid little ponies!' Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and held it steady before him.

Kagome, too, glared at the beast. After having seen the assault on Kouga, and having heard, in detail, from the wolf demon, who had visited the village two days prior, all about Inuyasha's pitiful struggle. _'You should have seen him... nearly crying he was. I still don't see why you choose the thick mutt over me.'_

'Why such a contemptible look from such a lovely face.'

'Don't even try,' Kagome snapped. 'You- you-'

'I must apologise for upsetting you, but now I have a score to settle with your love mate.'

The school girl stared with wide eyes. 'What?' she demanded of the hanyou standing next to her.

'I never- I- never be your boyfriend.'

'WHAT?'

He started the fierceness in her voice. 'Well, what do you want me to say?'

'I want you to say that- I don't know.'

'If you're done bickering...'

'I am not done!' Kagome shouted.

'I am!' Inuyasha declared. _I honestly think I'd rather fight the bloody pony._ 'What do you want!' he demanded as he turned to Shiyou.

'I'd actually like to ask you a question.' Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and lowered his sword. 'What is that blasted Sesshoumaru's weakness?'

Kagome blinked. _What does he want with Sesshoumaru. I thought... he was so respectful. _

_'Forgive me, my lord. I have given an awful gift, discourtesy, in return for living on your lands.' _

'Why should I tell you?' Inuyasha asked as he started forward.

'Because... if you don't, you've as good as admitted you don't know.'

'Just shut up,' he said, pushing aside the horse demon. 'I've other matters to deal with. I could care less about your tiff with Sesshoumaru.'

'Apathy is bound to get you into some trouble in the near future,' Shiyou said softly as he prepared for an attack.

**I know this is short, but it's better than nothing right? -grins- Oh, and thanks again for all of the reviews.**

**-rambling- Soo much drama. And I can't tell you... 'cause then it would be like... Ohmigod. Then there would be the passing of the notes, and the whispering of the secrets, and the ruining of my life! So. Much. Drama. **

**Hehe... yea. I don't know where that came from, but it seems appropriate.**


	15. All Roads Lead to Darkness

Inuyasha ignored the horse-demon's pronouncement and dodged the first blow. He seemed determined not to lose his temper as he continued on the path he had set. Kagome followed, feeling somewhat confident that Shiyou would not strike her. Miroku eyed the demon, then he, too, followed Inuyasha, bringing Shippou with him. Shippou went to make a raspberry as he passed, but Miroku shushed at him violently. Inuyasha's and Kagome's self-assurance did not seem the same in his case.

Shiyou stomped off, thoroughly furious. He always had his way! He would simply have to try again with a different approach. He knew the brothers disliked each other... no, hated. If that was the case, why wouldn't the half demon tell him what he knew. Surely he wouldn't mind if I overthrew the Sesshoumaru.

When out of range of Shiyou's ears, Kagome picked up the argument from earlier. 'I wasn't finished, just so you know,' she said to the hanyou's back.

'I don't care if you're finished. All I care is that that stupid _pony_ leaves me alone. I'm damn tired of him.'

Miroku glanced from the school girl's face to the half demon's. Inuyasha seemed to have meant 'tired' literally. He looked it, and more now than ever. The monk supposed life might finally be catching up with him.

* * *

Sango joined them again three days later, looking better; not so pale. Kagome started talking again, even if it was only to Sango and Inuyasha livened up a bit. He had at least regained his temper. 'Damn tree branch in the middle of the damn road!' he shouted when he tripped.

'Yes, let's all shout at the tree branch,' Kagome said sarcastically to Sango. 'That's definitely going to fix it.'

Sango snickered.

* * *

For the next two weeks Sesshoumaru let his curiosity lead him in the direction of the mysterious force. In his travels he journeyed passed the boundaries of his lands and into the northern mountains. He had obtained little sleep, for the discomfort in closing his eyes beneath the darkening sky was unnerving... and unnatural.

Rin amused herself with new sites and Jaken endlessly questioned the youkai's motives for leaving his domain, much to Sesshoumaru's annoyance. With each night, the energy grew stronger, and eventually he associated it with an undying evil; something that thrived in darkness. His companions remained oblivious. Sesshoumaru anxiously awaited the night of the new moon, when surely all would be revealed.

* * *

Blood by blood shall we be bound.

Blood of my heart and of yours.

Once the new moon to set our path.

Twice the new moon to name us true.

Once the sword for remembrance lost.

Twice the sword for the price he did pay.

* * *

Kagome noticed Inuyasha becoming restless with the passing days and once asked him what was bothering him, to no avail. She tried again. 'Inuyasha?'

'Someone's watching us.'

Miroku and Sango looked into the woods that surrounded them.

'Shiyou?' Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. 'No. Kagura, maybe. She might be able to cover her scent. I can't think of any one else.'

'What would she want?' Miroku questioned. 'Unless Naraku might be close by.' Sango glanced up at Miroku with an agreeable expression on her face.

'I don't want to be here when we fight Naraku,' Shippou piped up. 'It's too scary and I'm just a kid.'

No one responded.

* * *

Kouga, having recovered, pursued the horse-demon so that he might get his revenge. Ginta and Hakkaku trailed along in his wake, a little uneasy about battle. They trusted, though, that their pack leader knew what he was doing. _Damn... what is he doing so far north. He's definitely left his territory. Any decent demon would take his head. _He sped up. _That's my job... and mutt-face better not get in my way._

**If you haven't already noticed, they're kind of all headed in the same direction. By the way, this story is going to be ending soon. A few more chapters, in which we will see another new moon, meet Inutaishou, and have our final battle with Naraku. But don't worry... they will be really really long chapters... with lots of action! -grins-**

**InuNightWalker: It is tiff... although I suppose there is more than one way of putting it, and '...' is just the same as "...". I put thought in italics. Thanks for the compliments.**

**Sailor-Saturn-415: Kagome doens't really look all that different... just in her eyes. Most of the change is in her personality- temperment.**

**Wow, this chapter has a lot of breaks... hehe.**


	16. Kagura's Wind Demon

Several days later, Kagura was spotted flying north along their trail. She was careless not to notice them, unless she meant to be seen. Kagome was feeling apprehensive about the whole thing and watched the others for signs of similar emotions. Shippou, she saw, was constantly looking back over his shoulder, Inuyasha had taken to travelling in the trees, and Miroku wasn't being his usual perverted self.

'We must be getting close,' Sango stated after a rather long awkward silence. 'Look, there, in the sky.'

The others looked up to find a dark cloud looming over the northern sky. The closer they trod, the more frequently the wind blew with gusts that often knocked them off balance. Sango was sent tumbling into Miroku more than once, to which the monk seemed somewhat grateful.

'Wouldn't it be better' Shippou asked, 'if we headed away from the danger?'

'Not if we're trying to find and beat Naraku. We have to keep moving. I have a feeling, though, that Kagura is waiting for us.' Miroku looked solemn as he said it.

Just then, a familiar someone approached them from behind. 'Well, well. Kagome, I am glad to be seeing you again.'

'What do you want, Kouga?' Shippou said in a small, but demanding voice.

'I _was_ following that damn horse, but I've lost his scent. I want, now, to know what this is,' he said nodding to the dark sky.

No one spoke for a moment, then, ' Kagura,' Kagome said. 'But she's never done anything like this before. We- I'm not sure.'

'Right,' said the wolf-demon as he sped off once more.

'Did Kouga pass through here?' came Ginta's voice a second later.

Shippou pointed in the direction of the small, whirling tornado. Ginta and Hakkaku sighed.

'What did that mangy wolf want?' questioned Inuyasha as joined Kagome on ground level.

'He's looking for Shiyou. I think.'

'You think? You're no help at all.'

'Next time come down here and ask him yourself then!'

'Feh.'

A few miles further on, they came upon a clearing, where they then set eyes on Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga while muttering, 'I knew it.' Sango pulled out Hiraikotsu and Kagome prepared her bow and arrows.

'Your pathetic toys will be of no use,' she stated matter-of-factly.

'What reason have you to believe you'll beat us this time versus any other time you've fought us?' Miroku shouted.

'Dear monk, my war is not waged with you. If you value your life, you will leave. You can even take that hideous woman of yours.'

'WHAT?' Sango bellowed as she stepped forward. 'HIRAIKOTSU!'

'You forget I am the wind.' With a mere wave of her hand, Kagura sent the weapon from Sango's reach. Sango glared, though, she wasn't sure if she should be furious for being called hideous or for being labelled as Miroku's woman... once again. She decided on the first.

'It is not wise, sister, to trifle with time.' Kanna raised her bland eyes to Kagura.

'Oh, let me have my fun. I enjoy playing with the weaklings,' she said as she whipped out her fan. A flick of the red and silver weapon brought down storms on Inuyasha who dodged them with some difficulty.

'Curse her!' He shirked her next blow and skipped back three paces. Raising his sword, he bellowed, 'WIND SCAR!' A black tendril streamed down from the black sky and absorbed the hanyou's attack. 'What?' Lightening flashed overhead.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome cried out. 'Those aren't clouds. It's a demon.'

'My precious wind demon,' Kagura informed them. 'Undefeated by any.'

'We'll see about that.' Inuyasha lunged forward, striking Kagura with bare hands. The Naraku incarnate was sent into the stone behind her, knocking her unconscious. It was then that the wind beast climbed down from the sky, swirling to form a tall dark shape.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the sky with interest. This was definitely the doing of his arrogant half-breed of a brother. Trust him to touch on the wrath of a more powerful demon. _He'll get himself killed... and then what would become of the Tetsusaiga._ (A/N: Awww... we know you're worried about your brother Sesshy.) Sesshoumaru was drawn from his thoughts at the sudden shivers coming from Tenseiga.

'What is it, my lord?' Jaken asked.

'Tenseiga is trying to tell you something,' piped up Rin.

'Stay here,' Sesshoumaru said calmly. 'I have something to take care of.'

'But, my lord, surely I could be of assistance.'

'Watch Rin.' The youkai continued on, finally drawing Tenseiga. He stopped and closed his eyes, feeling the pulsation of the sword. A strange rushing feeling forced him to open his eyes again and when he did, he found himself standing on the line between worlds. Someone trapped behind a dark veil was pleading to come out. Sesshoumaru felt compelled to help him... her... it. He slowly raised Tenseiga and slashed at the veil, allowing it to fall gracefully into the endless depths below him.

* * *

'Who are you?' Inuyasha asked the cloud demon.

'I am the result of Kagura's new power, weak, though, she is.'

'He thinks Kagura is weak,' Shippou said.

'I don't know what we're putting up with, but it can't be good,' muttered Sango.

**Okay... so it is a little short. Oh well. There's action. -grins- I bet you can't guess who's coming out from behind the veil... wow that sounds very Harry Potterish. Anyhoo. Two or three chapters next.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Inutaishou Ressurected... yea, that will probably be it.**


	17. Inutaishou: Ressurected

Sesshoumaru's usual apathetic expressions faded at the sight of his long dead father. He blinked and resisted the urge to rub his eyes as others did when seeing something out of the ordinary. No, this wasn't just out of the ordinary. This was impossible.

'It has been a long time, my son,' said the youkai after a moment's silence.

Sesshoumaru did not reply. He was caught between affection and anger. It had indeed been a long time, and he had missed his father- fighting side by side in many a battle; ruling the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru was upset, though, with his father's decision about who would end up with Tetsusaiga. Such a powerful sword did not belong in the hands of a half-breed... a mutt. He did not dare express these thoughts, though. He did not doubt that he was too old to be punished for arguing with his father. _No. This is an illusion. One of Naraku's ploys._ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned away from the powerful youkai, seemingly undisturbed that he was walking on nothingness.

'Sesshoumaru! First, you disturb me from my resting place, then turn away as if I were nothing. You know better than that. My son...' The youkai child halted. Only his father could speak in such a tone. 'I never thought you would use Tenseiga in this way. If anything-'

'I appologise, father.' Sesshoumaru turned again to face the taiyoukai, and hung his head in feign shame; a trick he had mastered long ago. He was proud, but not so much that he wouldn't play his father's sympathies. A small smile danced across Inutaishou's face.

'That's the son I know... Now, why...'

'Tenseiga called me here.'

'Sesshoumaru-sama has been gone an awfully long time, Jaken-sama. I'm worried.' Rin sat cross-legged in the dirt with her head hung in anxiety.

'Do not worry about such a powerful demon as Sesshoumaru. It would insult him.'

Rin sighed and hung her head even lower. 'I'm worry. I don't want to hurt his feelings.'

Jaken gave a half hearted laugh. _Sesshoumaru- have feelings? The poor human must be jesting._

'What is so amusing?'

'Uh. Sesshoumaru, my lord. It was nothing. Hi.'

'Sesshoumaru-sama, you are unharmed,' Rin cried with glee. The youkai grimaced at the small child's hug and closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't imagine the humoured expression on his father's face when he saw he had acquired a human.

* * *

'You pathetic humans will be no match for me,' the demon said almost laughing.

'You'll regret that,' Miroku muttered as he untied the wraps that bound his kazaana. The monk pushed Sango aside, braced himself, and whipped the prayer beads from his wrist. Shippou shielded his eyes and Kagome, too, readied herself. Miroku did not expect what came next, though. Kagura's wind demon pulled at his dark thunder clouds and created a void of his own into which the monk was slowly being pulled. With wide eyes, he recovered his hand.

'Inuyasha! Help him!' Kagome screamed.

'What am I supposed to do?' he puzzled franticly as the demon slayer grabbed at Miroku's robes to keep him from disappearing into an endless void much like his own. _I don't want to die,_ Miroku thought, _let alone be sucked into a void of infinite nothingness. Sango- she. I- _'Hold on, houshi-sama.'

'Inuyasha!' Kagome stamped her foot in frustration at the hanyou, then rushed to help Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha paused, and thinking quickly, found that now would be the time for Tetsusaiga's backlash wave. The demon before him was obviously emitting a demonic aura with power so great it was sure to destroy him. Raising his sword against the wind was a obstacle easily overcome. Poised to attack, the hanyou swung down his sword then stood confounded at the what didn't happen.

'Your toys are useless, half-breed.'

'Kagome,' Shippou called. 'The sunset!'

'What about it?' she cried.

'It's the new moon. Inuyasha!' Shippou squealed as he dodged flying debris and ducked behind Kirara who had assumed her full demon form some time ago.

'It is not the new moon,' Inuyasha said, refusing to believe, but when his hair turned from dawn to dusk and his demon claws vanished he knew.

Kagome stumbled over to Inuyasha, arms extended. 'No,' she whispered.

'Don't let go!' Miroku shouted at Sango who held on, but just barely.

'Inuyasha, how can you have forgotten? You're so stupid.' Kagome whimpered as she pounded a fist against his chest.

'Weak humans,' the wind demon sneered with a snide smirk plastered across his face. 'Here, a present for you, Inuyasha!' The youkai breathed deep and soon the hanyou and school girl found themselves twined with cloud.

'It burns,' Inuyasha gasped.

'Miroku... wait. No.' The demon's slayers hands finally slipped. 'NOO! Come back! You can't leave me, houshi-sama!' Tears streamed down Sango's face, impairing her vision, weakening her soul. 'I love you,' she sighed.

The school girl threw herself down at Inuyasha and demanded that he be fine. 'How could you forget?' she cried, gripping his shirt with all her might. She closed her eyes and tried not to hear the hanyou's screams. When they stopped she loosened her hold on him and opened her eyes only to fall to the earth beneath her. The wind carried the clouds from around her back into the endless sky and carried her heart piercing scream for miles.

* * *

'It is Hakudoshi,' came Inutaishou's voice. 'How could you leave your brother?'

'I had every intention of heading that way,' Sesshoumaru lied, although now his curiosity had gotten the best of him. Who was Hakudoshi? And how did his father know of him?

**It's probably not very nice of me to leave you with such an evil cliff hanger, but, alas, I'll do it anyhoo. Hehe. Thanks for the review, by the way, and keep on reviewing. Only about two chapters to go.**

**COMING SOON: Chapter Seventeen: Inutaishou's Sacrafice**


	18. Inutaishou's Sacrifice

Kagome knelt in silence, breathing in the smell of damp earth. There were no tears for after the passed weeks there were none left to cry. Slowly, very slowly, the school girl got to her feet. Her eyes shown with a fierceness that threatened madness. Shippou, already distraught, cowered at Kagome's wrath. Sango watched with wide eyes, a thoroughly hysterical expression swathed across her face.

The school girl spun on the spot to face Kagura's wind demon. 'Let me at least know the name of the demon to die at my hands.'

'Hakudoshi,' he replied. 'Though, I will not be the one dying.'

Kagome advanced on the wisp of a youkai that stood in a barely audible human form. The glare on her face was hardly something to laugh at, yet Hakudoshi ignored this thought completely. With graceful fingers he pulled at the threads of cloud about him, winding it into small spools of darkness. With a flick of the wrist, the demon let go the gloom like a whip. The furious school girl dodged the attacks at first, then she simply ignored them, resulting in several gashes along her legs and considerably shorter hair, dishevelled and frayed.

'Eventually, this will kill you,' Hakudoshi stated, completely unconcerned with the girl's closeness. Kagome staggered. 'See, the poison-'

'I don't care,' she cut in. Kagome stooped to pick up Tetsusaiga which had fallen to the dust in the midst of everything.

A grin appeared on the wind demon's face. 'I see. You are... in love with this weakling they call Inuyasha.'

'I am not!' she screamed as she stabbed at Hakudoshi with the rusted sword. Her efforts did not prevail; the wind will forever remain intangible. 'I want you to die!' the school girl shrieked, before all words were lost in the demonic blood that flowed through her, invading her body, seeping into her soul.

'Hakudoshi, shi-ne!' A tall inu-youkai arrived on the site, claws raised to strike.

Sango blinked at what she saw, then blinked again when Sesshoumaru made his appearance. _Inuyasha has _another_ brother? I'm seeing things._ Sango hid her head away in her arms and lay down in the dirt pretending there was nothing left. _I still have Kohaku,_ she thought. _Kohaku... I can't give up._ The demon slayer stood, determination flooding through her, and found Hiraikotsu, along with Miroku's staff. She slung the oversized boomerang across her back and joined Kagome in her frenzy.

'What have you done with my son?' Inutaishou demanded of the wind demon.

'Oh, behold the all powerful lord of dogs,' Hakudoshi mocked. 'Filthy creatures. Disgusting, diseased-'

Inutaishou grabbed the confident demon by the throat and snarled but an inch from his face.

'O- o-kay,' he spluttered. 'He's there.' Hakudoshi pointed to the nearby sky where a red figure had begun its descent back to earth, a mass of black hair floated in the breeze. 'Who knew you were so touchy,' the demon started again when he found he was safe from the inu-youkai.

Inutaishou approached his fallen son with a look of utter disgust painted on his face. Disgust at Hakudoshi with his demented mind and disgust at Sesshoumaru for being so emotionally cold. 'Is this how you treat your brother? I died to this child and your apathy is a disgrace to my memory! Sesshoumaru-'

'Father, you don't understand. I have been-'

Inuyasha stirred. 'You don't think I can fend for myself. I know what I'm doing.'

Kagome emerged from her trance and, suddenly overcome with weakness, collapsed into Sango's arms. Both girls fell to the ground in a heap. 'Ow,' the school girl muttered. Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder and when she looked up she pointed over to where the three demons were arguing amongst themselves.

'You might be able to fend for yourself, but these humans you seem so intent on protecting aren't doing too well. I suppose, though, in another fifty years you can just try again.' It was the longest speech the youkai had ever given and he nearly regretted his sudden affection for the human race.

Inuyasha glared, then steadily got to his feet. 'I ought to kill you right here, right now.' Inuyasha lunged, but met a hard block from the annoying someone who had found the time toenjoy their little argument. 'Who the hell are you? Get out of my way.'

Sesshoumaru stood back with a small shake of his head. 'Only a half-breed could be so ignorant as to not recognise his own father.'

Inuyasha blinked. 'What? What are you pullin' Sesshoumaru? I don't have time for this. YOU!' he pointed at Hakudoshi. 'I still have _you_ to deal with.'

'Inuyasha.' The taiyoukai spoke in quiet, but stern tones. Inuyasha twisted around to face him, an annoyed expression on his face. 'Izayoi would be ashamed.'

'You don't know what she would be because you were never there!'

Inutaishou sighed. _One cannot predict one's death._

'The real Inutaishou was a great demon andwouldn't let a human kill him!'

Sango closed her eyes a moment, then made her way to Inuyasha. 'I know how it feels to lose someone,' she told him. 'But you still have something left to fight for. I have no one and I'm not strong enough. Take this,' she said, thrusting Miroku's staff towards him. 'I don't think I could bear the memories. Good bye.' Sango slung Hiraikotsu over her shoulder once more and plodded off away from Kagome who still sat dumbfounded, from Shippou who cowered behind Kirara, and from the Hakudoshi who had killed what remained of her love.

About a mile into the surrounding forest, Sango happened across a child. This particular child was sitting with an expression of utmost despair. She held a small flower in her hand and with each passing second it wilted just a bit more. Sango overlooked the girl and kept walking before, 'Your Kagome's friend aren't you?' Sango froze, then nodded. 'Tell me. Are they alright?'

'They'll be fine,' she whispered, for her voice had vanished with all emotion.

Rin watched as Sango disappeared into the shadow. 'Yama no naka. Mori no naka. Kaze no naka. Yume no naka. Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru. Jaken-sama o shita niete. Watashi wa hitori de matchi mashio. Sesshoumaru-sama omo dorio.'

* * *

'I don't have time for you!' Inuyasha shouted, then crossed to where Kagome sat immobile. 

'I can't stand up,' she informed him.

'Never mind. Stay here. I'll deal with him.'

'Here.' Kagome handed him Tetsusaiga with a weak smile.

'You're going down, damn it!' Inuyasha raced at Hakudoshi screaming whatever cruel thoughts came to mind.

'No, you are.' Hakudoshi raised an arm and drove it through the hanyou's middle.

'I think he'll be easy to defeat now,' came Kagura's voice.

'Where did that blasted wench come from?' Sesshoumaru muttered.

Kagura smirked. 'It's the demon with the beautiful face.'

Sesshoumaru growled.

'Whilst you all bickered amongst each other, Hakudoshi took it upon himself to revive me... something he neglected to do sooner.' She muttered the last part under her breath. Regaining her composure again, she shouted. 'Sing with me Hakudoshi,' and they did. 'Ventus crescere! Ventus! Ventus crescere, crescere!' (This is Latin.)

Hakudoshi left Inuyasha for the dust. Inutaishou joined him by his side. 'Inuyasha, my son. That you both will know I am your father, I depart, leaving you in my grace.'

The wind rose more brilliant than ever under Kagura's command, whipping the youkai's hair about his face, bringing up dirt like waves on a vast sea. When all settled, but Hakudoshi's malicious laugh, Inutaishou had vanished. Inuyasha opened his eyes and twitched his ears involuntarily against the wind demon's cackle. His white hair lay thick against the red of his haori. Kagome gave one last smile, then fell unconscious against the dying grass. _He'll be okay now,_ she thought before the swell of darkness came.

**I am evil aren't I? Evil cliffies. How dare you invade my fanficiton.Well, at least I posted the next chapter with in a few days. This one was a pretty good length too. Um... yea. So... um... review! -grins- Just you wait until the last chapter. You'll love it! At least I hope you will. By the way, Inuyasha's half-demon again. That was Inutaishou's sacrifice, in case I was too vague. Well, ja matta.**

**COMING SOON: Chapter Nineteen: The Power of Tenseiga... which means I'll have to change the name of one of my other chapters. This title is so much more fitting here. **


	19. Gomenasai

Gomenasai. I appologise to all of my avid readers for I have not posted in a really long time. –uneasy grin- My internet has gone out and as it is I'm fighting to keep up with my online classes. I have the next chapters written, but the library computers won't let me post something that long or whatever. It's being stupid. Also, I have been working on a doujinshi. Hehe. It was a challenge a friend gave me. If you want to see it, I'll be posting that too soon on my deviant art account at You can search for me under the pen name: Aiyashiya.

Well, I must be off. I've more Latin assignments just waiting to be completed.


End file.
